A Second Chance
by helgafromtoe2bow
Summary: Heather is left with guilt from what happened in the final episode of Total Drama World Tour. Will she take a chance on a strange clock lady that claims to be her fairy godmother to undo the past?
1. The Fairy Godmother

**A/N**: I didn't like the Total Drama World Tour ending, and neither did Heather. So here is a new one! From Heather's POV

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything *cries*. If I did it would have ended differently.

* * *

I sat on my couch crying. I had been watching Total Drama World Tour episodes, every night, for the last two years. I would watch them over and over. Letting the guilt and sadness completely take over. I deserved to feel bad. In fact I was let off easy. Karma could….no should punish me so much more.

Lying on the cold wooden floor I watched as the toughest part came on.

"What do you care more about losing, the million dollars…..or me?" Alejandro pleaded to a Heather of the past. I had to force myself to watch the screen and see a younger version of myself kick a love struck Alejandro and push him over the volcano.

I picked the million dollars. The stupid worthless money. Alejandro gave up more than one million dollars that day. After I had thrown the pineapple into the volcano it erupted. We fled down the volcano as fast as we could. I watched the Total Drama crew trample Alejandro. Break his bones, as they fled from the lava. I was one of them.

Finally I watched the lava cover Alejandro, burning him.

It was all my fault. Tears ran down my face, my pain was great, but not as great as the lava would have felt to Alejandro, or 20 or so teenagers running over him.

I watched myself swimming and ask if I could still have the million dollars. Turns out, I could. It wasn't until everyone was on a rescue boat that I realized Alejandro was missing. I begged Chef to turn around. He wouldn't.

It was a few weeks before I found out Alejandro's fate. Chris was even sick enough to include Alejandro's 'medical' attention in the episode, for the entire world to see. Darth Alejandro. A fresh wave of tears encircled me as I watched his disfigured body being placed in the suit.

I got my million. I didn't want it! When I rejected Alejandro for the million, I didn't mean it. I was under the delusion I could have both. Once I had won Total Drama World Tour I planned to make it up to Alejandro, and we could start fresh. It didn't work out.

If I had have known I couldn't have both, I would have picked Alejandro. Not the million! I killed him! That's right! He died shortly after being placed into that useless suit. How could Chris be so stupid as to believe Star Wars was the answer to his problems?

Chris gave me a million dollars, but so what! IT MEANT NOTHING WITHOUT ALEJANDRO!

"If I could only go back in time and choose again….." I sobbed to myself.

Suddenly the room lit up in an eerie glow and a strange lady appeared. She was covered in clocks and watches, and wore fairy wings.

"You can!" She sang sounding like a frigin lunatic!

"Who the HELL are you and what are YOU doing in my house?" I screamed, panic washing over me.

"Hush child, I am your fairy godmother and I…."

"Get OUT NOW! Or I'll call the cops, psycho." She ventured closer to me laying a hand upon my shoulder, I shivered and shoved her hand away. "Don't touch me."

"Why are people so freaked out by me these days?" The clock lady asked herself, as I edged my way over to the phone. "I never had this problem with Cinderella."

The phone was almost within reach my when it rose into the air and flew over to the clock lady. "I don't think that's necessary. Anyway it's rude to use the phone while you have company." She said, looking rather offended.

"How did she do that?" I wondered. Okay I must be dreaming. "Wake up." I said and slapped myself in the head.

It hurt.

"You're not dreaming," the lady told me "and I AM your fairy godmother." As crazy as she sounded I was actually starting to believe her. Even if she was lying I decided to play along with her, until I could work out what to do.

I said the first thing that came to my head "So what do you want from me?"

She sighed and began "I am here to help you materialize your wildest dreams. My specialty is romance. Something that your life is lacking."

I couldn't argue with her. It was my turn to sigh as I looked over at the T.V. screen, thinking of Alejandro for the millionth time that day.

"You miss him don't you" she stated sympathetically. I nodded as more sadness rushed over me, reaching my face. My eyes grew watery as I tried to fight the tears. "I can fix it" she assured me.

This was puzzling, "how can you if he's….he's….he's" I couldn't bring myself to say 'dead'. I didn't want it to be true. But the lady….or fairy godmother seemed to know what I meant.

"Time travel." She winked at me. "Are you up for it?"

She may have been crazy, she may have been lying. But if there was even the slightest chance that this was real, I was willing to try. I wanted to save Alejandro. He means more to me than the million dollars, or even my own life. "Yes"

She waved her wand and said "bipperty bopperty _boo_ **.." **

Sparks and flashing colours flew all around me, as I felt myself being pulled forward.

* * *

A/N: Please review. Also I will consider suggestions as to the plot, although I have a rough idea where this is going. I also PROMISE to read and review any Heather/Alejandro fics. So someone please write some! I constantly check for new ones! But anyway please tell me what you think. If I get a good response I will put this story on high priority! Thanks for reading, also any questions I will happily answer


	2. Walk like an Egyptain Part 1

A/N: I will be trying to take on ideas and wishes that were expressed by reviewers. If anyone has anymore thoughts/ideas please include them in your review, I will do my best to put them in. As the story goes on there will be more conversation between Heather and other people. But first I want to get across her thoughts, so people fully understand her motives. Thank-you.

* * *

The sparkling eventually came to a stop, as I found myself in familiar surroundings. I recognized myself as being in Part 1 'Walk like an Egyptian'. I looked down at myself. I was wearing the same clothes that I had worn two years ago in my Total Drama experience.

The fairy godmother was telling the truth! It was incredible. I finally looked around at the rest of the Total Drama cast. Chris was reintroducing us; I ignored him and focused on locating Alejandro instead. But I couldn't spot him. My heart sank as I searched the group. There was Gwen, Courtney,….Duncan, um Owen, Noah and a few others. Sure, I was glad to see them, but I wanted Alejandro. I knew it was too good to be true.

"And now to mix things up and keep it all fresh, we're adding two new competitors! He's an honor-roll student with a diplomat of a dad and an amazing ability to charm the pants off most species. Alejandro!" I heard Chris say. I turned my attention to the bus and out he came. The most gorgeous sight I had ever seen. I knew I shouldn't stare at him, as we weren't meant to have feelings for each other yet. But I couldn't help it. After all, HE HAD BEEN DEAD FOR TWO YEARS! Relief and release overcame me and tears shed down my face. These were different from the ones I had been crying, these were tears off happiness.

But I needed to see his eyes. They were shielded by sunglasses, just like mine were when I was introduced in 'Total Drama Island'. To my rejoice Alejandro removed his sunglasses revealing his lime green eyes. My heart skipped a beat as once again the realization that he was alive and unharmed washed over me.

He opened his mouth to say something, and I stepped forward to hear his voice. After two years I would hear him live, rather than my television. "Perhaps, I could assist." It was true heaven, like angels.

Alejandro helped Bridgette and Izzy up. "I-I have a boyfriend!" Bridgette exclaimed. A surge of jealousy washed over me as I remembered her little 'infatuation' with Alejandro.

My angel then offered to assist Tyler and Ezekiel while Chris introduced Sierra. She didn't say much. But didn't hesitate to go and meet Cody. I felt sorry for him; although I knew he would come to like her at the end of the game.

It was then that Chris decided it was time to show us around his 'plane' and explain how the game was going to work. I knew practically what everyone was going to say by heart. I wasn't really concentrating as I just said what I did the first time round, feeling like an actor rehearsing their lines. I suppose that before when Chris was introducing us I was just in shock. That's why I couldn't work out where Alejandro was.

If felt weird, as Alejandro wasn't really paying attention to me. I had to continuously remind myself that he was not in love with me yet. It was hard to watch him flirt with other girls, but I was more glad at his presence than worrying about his feelings towards me.

It wasn't until we were in the middle of the first challenge that I had time to think about a game strategy. Not to win the game, but to save Alejandro's life. I felt like running up to him and begging him to drop out of the game. But I knew he wouldn't, he wouldn't listen to me. He would think it was just a strategy to get my biggest competition out of the way.

No I had to get him to fall in love with me, again, before I could save him. This meant me staying in the game. This also meant I was going to have to get into the final two. Because even if I left he might still make it, and get hurt. I needed to gain his trust. It left me uneasy leaving it to the last episode to save him, but I don't think I have another choice.

While I was walking in the pyramid with psycho stalker girl and Cody, I decided the best way to get Alejandro to fall for me and make it to the final two, was to play the game exactly how I had done the first time. Sure I could throw in a few slight changes every now and then, but I generally had to act exactly the same way.

After I saved Sierra from near death, we left to the finish line. Chris sorted us into teams, we named them, he gave us our prizes etc. Duncan quit, etc.

While my team consisted of Izzy, Gwen, Courtney and Noah, I could feel their hatred of me. It didn't matter, the only thing that mattered was Alejandro. The guy who practically killed himself and gave up one million dollars, for me. They guy I am in love with.

* * *

A/N: Read and REVIEW. The more interest shown in my story the faster chapters will go up! Thank-you to those who have reviewed. I will be reviewing their recommended stories over the next few days.


	3. Manipulation

A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I am sorry to have taken so long to update! I have tried to personally reply to every review. If you reviewed and didn't get a reply, put that into your next review, and I will write you an extra. I am also sorry about not replying as I sometimes get confused as to who I have and have not spoken to. I will learn who you all are. And as to the stories that I have promised to read, I still will, sorry. I had to write debating speech, and all I have had time for is to write this fanfic.

* * *

It wasn't until now that I realized Noah was in my team instead of Cody. How did this happen? I thought that everything would go the same way, unless I decided to do something different. Then I realized that I had been doing things differently. I hadn't noticed at the time, but now that I reflect back on it there were various times, where I forgot to say something I was meant to, or stood in the wrong place. Doing things the same as I did last time wasn't going to be easy. Especially since my team was different.

So I changed tactics. I knew what all the challenges were, and what we needed, my best bet to get into the final would be to win all the challenges when team Amazon was meant to. This was going to be really hard. And to make things worse, now that Cody wasn't in my team, Sierra wouldn't want to swap into it either. There had to be a way to get Cody into my team in exchange for Noah, so Sierra would swap with Izzy later on.

I only had a couple of hours before Chris sprung the next challenge. Normally he just randomly dumped us into challenges, and we never knew when the next one was going to be. But this time around it was different. I knew when, and what his plans were. So I could be prepared.

In this time I had to convince Noah, Cody and Chris to allow Noah and Cody to swap teams. I knew that the best way to manipulate Chris was major sucking up. I could easily tell Cody that swapping teams was his only chance to get a break from Sierra, who I think he had already had enough of, and be near Gwen. Now that Gwen was 'single' he would be even more eager. But convincing Noah would be hard. I have never paid much attention to him so I had no idea what would tempt him.

I decided to tackle Noah first, as that would take the most time. I walked over to a seat that he was sitting on. He wore a bored expression, and was reading something, like always. "Noah?" I asked, trying to get his attention. He ignored me so I repeated myself "Noah!" still no reply. "NOAH!"

He sighed rolling his eyes "What is it?"

"I was thinking…"

"YOU think, that would be a laugh." He added smugly. I wish that I didn't have to put up with him. But I do, if I want to save Alejandro.

"Whatever, do you want to swap teams with Cody?" I blurted out, expecting him to say no, or maybe even ask why but all I got was…

"Yes"

"I know I don't normally ask for favors…. Wait, what?" I asked, thinking that I must not have heard him right.

"I said 'yes'. Or is that too hard for you to comprehend? " He looked down on me, like I was some stupid kid, but I was too astounded to care.

"Why?"

"Well, I don't have to explain myself, Heather, but I think that it will do some good for your ego. If you think that I would ever want to be on a team with you your mistaken. The only reason I agreed to this stupid swap was to distance myself from you and your manipulative ways."

I knew his words were intended to sting me. But I was too happy that he was easy to convince to care. I positively said a 'polite' good-bye to Noah, and left in search of Cody.

When I found him I realized that he wasn't going to be as easy to convince as I had originally thought. Sure, I could get him to switch teams easily. If Sierra wasn't hanging off him. She certainly wouldn't let him swap. I had to work out a way to get Cody on his own.

"Cody," I walked over "Chris wants to speak with you." He believed me straight away, surprisingly. Cody got up, nodding. The only problem was that Sierra got up with him.

"If you're going Cody then so am I!" Why did she have to be so stalkerish?

Thinking fast I said "Umm… You can't Chris wants to talk with him in private. That means WITHOUT you"

Even though my reason was lame, I didn't think she would argue. But of course, she did. "I'm not going to let Cody go anywhere near you, when I'm not around. Don't think that I'm going to forget what you did to Gwen!"

I sighed. "You and Cody aren't even going out! Besides, why would I be interested in him?" I nearly added, 'and why does everyone care about Gwen so much? She's not even a nice person'. But then I remembered that Gwen hadn't cheated with Duncan yet, so no one would believe me anyway.

She looked at me more crazily than usual. I wondered what was up with her. "Why wouldn't you be interested in Cody? Think that you're too good for him? I teach you to insult my Cody! She lunged forward at me, finally letting go of Cody. Seeing his chance, Cody sheepishly left the room. Only turning back to shrug his shoulders at me, before slipping through to confession.

That little rat! It was a moment before Sierra noticed that Cody was gone and stopped attacking me. We both had to wait for a couple of minutes before we could speak. "Where has he gone?" she asked me.

"Outside" In her panic from losing him she didn't even question me, before rushing outside after 'Cody'.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to confession, banging on the door. There was no answer. "Cody, open this door right now!"

He slid it back, and tried to walk past me, but I pulled him back into confession shutting the door. "Why wouldn't you let me in?"

"I thought you were Sierra and…."

"Okay, never mind that," I said getting frustrated with how long this was taking. "Do you want to get away from Sierra?"

"Yes, of course I do! Do you know what she has…" He was about to go on some complaining rant, when I cut over him for the second time.

"I know what she does Cody. How would you like to swap teams with Noah to get away from her?"

"That's the team that Gwen's on, isn't it?" Of course HE would think of that.

"Yes it is." I replied he was starting to bug me. Why wouldn't he just say 'yes'?

"Yes, then I ….Wait, this isn't some kind of trick is it?" He looked nervous, like I was up to something. I felt bad, as I knew Sierra would swap onto our team anyway, but I had to do it, to save Alejandro.

"No Cody, it's not" I sighed, lying through my teeth. I really didn't want to be manipulative, but I had to, for Alejandro.

"Al-alright" he agreed. Phew. That took longer than I'd anticipated. I needed to talk to Chris now. Before the next challenge started.

I decided to drag Cody along with me.

"What did Chris need to see me for by the way?" Cody asked as I pulled him out of confession. I slapped myself on the head. How dumb can one person get?

"He didn't."

" Then why are we heading towards the front of the plane?" Very dumb apparently!

"We need to see him to get you and Noah to swap teams."

"Oh yeah."

I continued walking, while Cody told me all the creep stuff that Sierra had been doing. I ignored him, focusing on my mission.

On the way we bumped into Alejandro. "What are you doing with my fellow team mate?" He asked me. I felt my knees go weak, we'd never had this conversation before. My brain wasn't thinking straight and I didn't know what to say. I blushed and turned away not wanting him to see.

"I won't be your team mate for much longer." Cody told him. Okay this was bad, Alejandro's face heated up, I could tell he was angry. But only for a second before he composed himself. I doubt that Cody would have even noticed. No wonder Alejandro had stayed in the game so long; he was a master manipulator, one of the best.

Alejandro now addressed Cody "And why would that be so?" he asked.

"I am going to swap with Noah, to get away from Sierra" I had to stop Cody from exposing us anymore. Not that there was much left that he could tell Alejandro. He'd pretty much said it all.

"Um.. Come on Cody we have to go." I said, pulling him away from Alejandro. But then Alejandro grabbed Cody's arm.

"He's not going anywhere. I won't have him swapping teams and have Sierra's loyalties divided." God, I wish Alejandro knew that I was doing this to save his life. Why did he have to meddle?

"Who cares what you think!" I told him, even though I cared very much. Before he could say anything else Chris walked out.

"What's going on here?" he asked. It must have looked weird, Alejandro and I both pulling on one of Cody's arms. But oh well.

"Um since you're the best host ever, really awesome and attractive, can Cody and Noah swap teams?" I asked, before Alejandro could say anything.

"Whatever" He shrugged then added, "You're right, I am all those things."

"But Chris…." Alejandro objected. I think he was pissed off.

"I said whatever" Chris said, cutting him off.

"But.."

"Bro, what part of 'whatever' don't you understand?"

Alejandro realized his loss (which was really a win, considering it was to save his life) and walked off, not wanting to get on the bad side of Chris. His manipulative side was kicking in.

I watched him leave, a fuzzy feeling spread over me. "What are you looking at?" Chris asked me.

"N-nothing" No one could know about my feelings yet if my plan was to work.

* * *

A/N thanks for reading. Please review, I would like to know where I can improve.


	4. Walk like an Egyptain Part 2

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers, without you guys the chapters wouldn't be updated this quick. Once again, I have started reading/reviewing the stories that I have promised to, and I think that I have replied to all my reviews, if I missed you let me know, and I am sorry. For anyone who is reading my other Aleheather story at the moment, sorry that it is taking so long to update I am focusing on this story as I think it is more popular.

* * *

So the next Challenge is on, and yeah I'm nervous. What if something different happens? Team Amazon HAS to win this time! But we can't win unless Sierra switches with Izzy, or if Alejandro decides not to tell Izzy to instruct our camel to get on the boat. I let out a sigh at the thought of Alejandro, it still hurt that he is not in love with me yet.

"Earth to Heather..." Gwen says waving her hand in front of my face, while breaking my train of thought. "The challenge is about to start."

"I wonder what it will be!" Sierra exclaims excitedly from her team's coloured mat.

I let out a laugh. It was funny knowing what was going to happen while the others were clueless.

Gwen reflected on what happened last week "I can't believe Duncan got disqualified just because he won't sing."

I decided not to bother making anything new up, and just repeat what I said last time. Besides I reckon my little joke was kind of funny "Maybe he can't sing"

"Oh, he can do anything he sets his mind to. And now he's stuck on the plane waiting for a ride home. Poor thing…. He must be miserable." Courtney replied. My mind flashed to the images I saw from the DVDs of this series, where Duncan was shown having the time of his life relaxing on the plane. I could have sworn he was singing.

"That's.."I started to say, when I was interrupted.

"Shush" Courtney said, looking directly at me "Chris is explaining the challenge, which is important to know._ If_ we want to win."

"The Amazing Camel Race!" I heard Chris say.

Harold asked "Where are the other camels?" Referring to the fact that team Amazon was the only team with a camel. We got it in the last challenge, Team Chris got a goat and Team Victory, who actually won the challenge, got a stick.

Chris then replied "There are no camels. It's a camel race, not a _camels _race."

My team shared smiles at this, thinking we had an advantage. Just wait until they find out the second part of the challenge, I'd like to see them smile at having a camel then. But I remember that last time I thought the same thing, evening commenting on our advantage. I wasn't going to bother saying anything this time, but then I remembered that it was Alejandro that responded to my comment. I was desperate to have any interaction with him, so I decided to say something anyway.

"Ha, looks like we have an ADVANTAGE!" I said with fake enthusiasm, twisting what I said last time to make things more interesting.

"That's unfair, why should team Amazon be the only ones with a camel?" Alejandro said. I looked at him, and he looked at me. But it only lasted a second before LeShawna also had to have her say.

"Yeah, and why does team Victory only get stuck with a wee little stick when they kicked ass and won the last challenge?"

Then Chris and I both responded at exactly the same time "each reward will have its own advantage."

"_Okay_, that was weird." Chris said.

"Yeah" I laughed nervously. I couldn't afford to give myself away. How could I slip up like that? Oh well, I just had to be more careful in future.

I didn't pay attention to Chris as he further explained the challenge.

When he finished I decided to play by script for a while. I climbed onto the camel and said "Move it people. This is a race."

"Uh, hello? It's _Team Amazon_. Not dictatorship Amazon!" Courtney spat. I knew she didn't like it when other people tried to take control. But then everyone else in Team Amazon followed my lead anyway, also climbing onto the camel.

Cody was the only one who didn't. I felt embarrassed for him, as I knew what he was about to do. "Hey, fancy meeting you here. You up for a slushie later?" he asked Gwen.

"Cody, hey. Listen I still really appreciate you setting me up with Trent that time.." Gwen replied, trying to let him down easily.

But Cody didn't really get the message. I felt sorry for him. "Nice right? But now that he's gone…? Huh? Yeah? I'm available."

Everyone was laughing except, Cody and I. Last time round I said 'You hear that? That's the sound of girls all over the world, running and rushing just desperate to... lock their doors!' But I was a different person now, and I didn't want to make an already embarrassing situation even more embarrassing for Cody. So I just ignored the whole conversation and concentrated on the challenge. Although I didn't fail to notice Cody's red cheeks.

Alejandro then proceeded to motivate his team. He was good with things like that. Well he was, until he died. He's NOT dead anymore, I reminded myself, but not in time for the grief and guilt to kick in, luckly it didn't last long.

Chris soon though it best to give us directions to the Nile river and explain the Scarab beetles mating season thing. Shortly followed by demanding us to sing a song to calm down the beetles, which chef had dropped, that were going crazy. I prepared myself to run, remembering that Ezekiel stuffed up this song.

After the song and running away from the beetles, Team Amazon was placing second, after Alejandro's team. This didn't worry me as I knew we would catch up. Team Victory was, as always, in last place.

We soon, just as I knew we would, over took Team Chris. This excited Courtney who turned around to face Team Chris and shouted "Eat sand losers!"

"Such witty remarks from such fiercy intelligent women. I'm both humbled and intrigued." Alejandro replied, laying on the charm. I'm not jealous, I'm really jealous! But I knew it was just strategic so I tried to look indifferent.  
**"**Nice try, I'm with Duncan." Courtney told him. Not for very long, I thought to myself.  
**"**And what a pity it is that you should give yourself to a quitter who doesn't deserve you." Alejandro said truthfully. In my mind I added 'and one that cheats on you'.

This obviously made Courtney uncomfortable as she struggled to respond **"**That's not... Duncan is totally... You're just... will someone hurry this Camel up?"

Meanwhile Izzy was making friends with the camel. It surprised me how often her craziness comes in handy.

It was then that Alejandro noticed a short cut and Team Chris disappeared from sight. I waited for Cody to notice this, rather than say anything, as that's what happened last time.

"I wonder where Team Chris is?" he asked.

"Probably behind us" I lied. "Does anyone have any idea where we are?"

"Planet earth" Izzy replied.

"Izzy, do you think you could tell the camel to take us to the Nile?" I asked, ignoring her comment. The rest of the team shot me strange looks.

"Great now Heather's turned into a psycho!" Courtney remarked. I rolled my eyes while Izzy started making weird noises in the camel's ear, causing it to change directions.

We soon arrived at the Nile. Team Chris was already half way through the next challenge, which was to weave a boat and cross the Nile, thanks to Sierra's weaving skills. Having a 4th generation weaver on your team certainly helps.

Sierra then approached us to speak to Izzy. "Sorry you guys are so far behind. Our baskets nearly done already thanks to my speed weaving."  
**"**Plus you've got Owen on your team, lucky!" Izzy told her.  
**"**But you have Cody!" Sierra said, and then turned to Cody saying_ "_ I know, Cody. I wish we were on the same team too! Chris shouldn't have swapped you"  
"I have to... do something." Cody responded, running away.  
**"**Aww, you guys are so cute together." Izzy said, totally clueless.  
**"**Maybe we could swap teams!" Sierra said, suddenly hopeful.

Izzy agreed, then Sierra started to weave another boat for our team.

This really annoyed Alejandro who said "Where's Chris? He won't allow this..."  
Suddenly Chris arrived on his speed boat "Excuse me, did somebody-"

Sierra cut him off "Today is officially the best day of my life. So I really hope you allow us to swap. But, of course, you'll make the best decision because you're the best decider ever."  
Chris was flattered, sucking up usually works "And that's why I'm going to allow it."  
Sierra was overjoyed "Smiley face!"

I mocked Alejandro, who blew a kiss at me in response, sending shivers down my spine. I didn't let this show and pretended to be annoyed.

Team Victory finally arrived at the Nile causing Chris to get out is megaphone "Weave a basket boat out of reeds, row to the finish, yadda yadda yadda."

LeShawna faced her team "You heard the man! Yadda yadda!"

Meanwhile we, well Sierra, finished weaving our boat. Our only problem was that the camel wouldn't get on it, and as our prize it had to cross the Nile in order for us to win.

"Izzy perhaps you could talk to the camel for us." Courtney pleaded.

"Who's psycho now?" I asked.

"Never mind that!" She snapped and then appealed to Izzy again. "Please Izzy."

Izzy was about to tell the camel to go on the boat when Noah stopped her. "You're on our team now Izzy, you can't help them."

While we were trying to put our camel onto the boat Team Chris and Team Victory caught up to us. They set off onto the water with their goat and stick.

Team Chris was in the lead when Alejandro decided to help us. "We're gonna win fair and square, and to make sure you understand that" he looked at Izzy "talk to the Camel."

Izzy made some weird grunting noises and the camel walked onto our boat. And we set off to cross the Nile.

Chris then announced over the megaphone " Well, now, clearly this part of the challenge is too easy so..." the bell sounded "time for a musical reprise!"

Everyone started singing while we moved from third place into second place, over taking Alejandro's team, who came in second. I shot a victory smile at Alejandro who ignored me. But I didn't care, that much. We won the challenge, like we were meant to, and Team Victory lost, like they were meant to, and headed to elimination.

When they came out I was happy to learn that Ezekiel had been eliminated and Duncan had been pushed out the plane with him. Everything was going to plan! I relaxed in first class with the rest of my team, if I could keep going like this, Alejandro would be safe.

* * *

A/N: If you have taken the time to read this far, can you please take thirty seconds to review this chapter, it will make the three and a half hours that I spent writing it worth it. You don't have to log in to review or be a member of fanfic. But I can only reply to members that are logged in. Although if you request an answer and aren't logged in I will include it in the A/N of my next chapter. Reviews and advice on my story means alot more to me than an alert/ favourite add (although I still appreciate both) as I would like your opinions/advice. As everyone can review there is no reason for you not to, please. Thanks so much for you time! I won't let you guys down!


	5. Confession

A/N: I finally got enough reviews to show that enough people were interested in my story to continue writing it. Sorry this is so short. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Anyway enjoy!

* * *

I was relaxing in first class, one of the best feelings ever. I hate being in the losers section. It almost makes plane rides unbearable, I felt sorry for the other two teams which did not get to enjoy their flight. I also wished that I could spend more time with Alejandro. We have hardly spoken in the last few days, and after the relief that he is no longer dead, all I want to do is spend as much time with him as possible.

But his safety was way more important. Still I suppose it wouldn't hurt to go to the loser section of the plane to talk to 'everyone'. I was seriously considering it for a moment, but then decided the risk wasn't worth it.

Then I realized there was something that I needed to do. During all the effort and thought that I had been putting into keeping the game going the same way, I hadn't attended confession. I mean it wasn't important to go and confess your feelings to the audiences, but it would seem weird to the other contestant that I never go there.

So I decided to leave first class immediately and go to confession. Besides I was bored. No one on my team really wanted to talk to me. I guess they had good reason, considering how mean I had been in the last two seasons. Sure, I regretted my cold manner; perhaps if I had been nicer I would have made friends. But it was too late for that now; I had to completely focus on my mission to save Alejandro. I had no time to worry about making friends. Maybe after all this is over I could apologize to my fellow contestants.

I walked over to confession. It felt natural to be in there, it was a time when we could rant on about anything. Things that we liked, things that annoyed us, etc. It was here that we could reveal our deepest secrets, and sometimes we would get so carried away that we forget about all the millions of viewers that will watch what we have said. Not to mention the people we know back home that watch this show.

I took a sigh and began a rant. "I am glad we won the last challenge. I feel really sorry for Cody about the embarrassing moment back then with Gwen. He's helped her so much she should give him a chance." I realized that I did not sound like myself. Maybe I didn't sound like myself to the other contestants. So I added something more Heatherish, although I felt bad about saying it. "Yes well, I find Sierra's obsession with Cody a little freaky, but I suppose she has detailed facts and information about all the other contestants, which makes her valuable. And it seems as though she will do anything for Cody which makes her easy to manipulate." After that I didn't feel like saying anything else. I must have changed a lot over the last two years. It is funny that I am only just noticing.

AS I exited confession, I wasn't looking where I was going and bumped into someone. I fell over and dizzily looked up, wondering who I had it. It turned out that the mystery person was Alejandro! I adverted my eyes, ashamed of my clumsiness. But he didn't seem to mind and extended a hand down to me.

"Heather, I am sorry. Parece que grandes mentes piensan igual inteligentes." He said.

I had no idea what he just said, but I loved it when he spoke in Spanish. Although he couldn't know that, yet.

I blushed and slapped his extended hand away, and stood up by myself. I decided to be Heather for a moment. "Whatever AL-E-JAN-DRO, just don't let it happen again." I said in a mocking tone, even though I knew it was my entire fault.

"I like a woman with spirit and fire. It is very becoming on you Heather." He said, trying to dazzle me.

"I won't fall for your little 'strategies' Alejandro you're wasting your time." I snapped and walked off. The sad thing was the exchange that we just had, was a strategy to him. He still felt nothing for me. The good news was that I was finding it easier to be my old self around Alejandro than I thought. In fact he brought aspects of the old Heather out of me. Maybe I could find a balance between the two Heathers.

I returned to first class with brightened spirits, now that I had spoken to Alejandro one on one.

"I wonder why Heather looks so happy." I heard Gwen say to Cody.

Courtney butted in "She probably discovered same insane way to grow her hair longer faster again." They all laughed.

It didn't dampen my mood though, there were more important things to worry about, like the next challenge.

* * *

A/N: Okay please review this story with advice/ideas/suggestions/questions, and I will do my best to respond and update as quickly as possible. :)


	6. Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I was very busy, and to be honest I don't really like this episode so it took a while to get motivated. But I love Team Chris' ad, very funny! Once again, if I failed to respond to your review, let me know! And thanks to everyone who reviewed.

* * *

Challenge time was nearing, and let's just say that I was not looking forward to it. Of course Courtney decided that it was time she became captain.

"I happen to like winning and being in first class, which happens to make me an ideal leader." She informed us.

"If our team _needed_ one, which we don't because we're winning!" They still weren't best friends, I can't believe that_ Duncan_ could do so much damage.  
**"**And I have plans to keep it that way! So think about me as leader." Courtney argued. I was getting really sick of Courtney. She had no right to boss us all around. Besides if she became leader we might be less likely to win and lose the challenges in the right places. After all, she had no idea of what the challenges were before they happened.  
**"**You're like, not the only person on the team, Courtney. There's my friend Sierra to consider." I said, making up any excuse, for her not to be declared captain.

We all looked over at Sierra who was going through Cody's backpack. She pulled out one of his shoes and started sniffing it. Okay so maybe mentioning her was a bad idea.

Courtney didn't seem too impressed either "Um... Your _friend_ is going through Cody's stuff like a starving raccoon goes through a dumpster."

**"**I think his shoelace just went up her nose." Gwen added. I turned my head once again in Sierra's direction. Indeed there was a shoelace up her nose, she gagged and it came out her mouth.

Feeling sick, I looked around for something to throw up in "Are there more barf bags around?" I asked.

Suddenly we were interrupted by Chris over the loud speaker "Could all competitors please head down to the common room. I'm just kidding, since when do I say _please_? NOW MOVE IT!"

"Hasn't he just got the best sense of humor ever?" Gwen said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah totally!" Sierra agreed. She didn't pick up the sarcasm.

We heard Chris over the loud speaker again "Oh, by the way. Any team that isn't down there in the next ten seconds is automatically disqualified. Bet you didn't see that one coming."

This caused us to literally run to the common room, especially me! This was a challenge that team Amazon was meant to win. There is no way that I am going to jeopardize that.

When we arrived Team Victory and Team Chris were already there. "Whoa, Team Amazon, you guys are 3.04 seconds late. You know what that means? You guys won't be competing in the next challenge." Chris said smugly.

Courtney began to protest "What? That's ridiculous.."

Chris interrupted her, shaking his head. "Too bad bro. Rules are rules, and I don't make the rules. Oh wait, I do!" he laughed.

"Of course you do." Sierra exclaimed. "And what great rules they are, totally entertaining!"

"Yeah, that's why they pull in great ratings!" Chris agreed.

Chris and his ratings. We had to compete in this challenge! How else could I save Alejandro? I looked over at Alejandro. He looked smugly back at me. He seemed pleased that we were out of the count for the challenge.

Well, I wasn't going to let him die. "Chris," I said, trying to sound concerned, "don't you think that ratings will drop if our team doesn't compete in this challenge? After all, who wants to watch a whole show, when a team gets sent to elimination it the first five minutes? Who wants to watch two teams compete for first class? Audiences want to see us compete to save our skins!" I shot a smirk off in Alejandro's direction, but he just waved back at me putting on a cheesy grin. I blushed, but tried not to let him see.

"Well…" Chris replied, I could tell that he took in what I said. "Okay, that's a good point. You can come back into the challenge if one of you performs the Chicken dance. If you don't then there will be a double elimination tonight"

Shocked gasps echoed around all three teams. They would want us to compete now. A one in three chance of being sent to elimination is better than a one in two.

"Well I'm not doing it!" Courtney said. "Especially not on national television!"

"Neither" added Gwen, "that's just really lame."

Sierra was too busy hugging Cody to death to notice, and this also made Cody incapable of doing the dance. That left me.

Okay, I can do this. It's easy, it's for Alejandro.

"Well I guess that's it, you guys are out." Chris said.

"WAIT!" I yelled, "I'll do it!"

There were laughs around the room.

"Book, book book." Gwen said flapping her hands under her arms.

"I always knew you were a chicken Heather." Courtney laughed, and so did everyone else.

"Music Chef!" Chris shouted.

I started flapping my arms and waggling my bum, while everyone laughed. When I was finished I was really red. I glanced at Alejandro wanting to know what he thought of this whole ordeal. He wasn't paying attention though. Simply wearing a bored expression, he yawned. Oh well, if he didn't care that wasn't a bad thing.

Chef sliced a hole open in the plane and we all got tipped out. As I was falling through the air, I heard Chris say** "**We could've just landed the plane!"  
**"**Nah... too boring." Chef relied. Who would have known that Chef was the sadist one?

The bell chimed. Oh yeah, I forgot that we had to sing. Noah complained, but Chris insisted we sing.

I wasn't panicked though, as I knew we would be caught by rice. After the song, just as I thought, we landed in a bowl of rice.

We competed in the next challenge, which was to participate in a human pinball machine, similar to events by Japanese game shows. Cody and Sierra competed for us, while Alejandro and a panda competed for Team Chris and won. Team Victory scored second place, as DJ (who still thought he was cursed) and a panda competed.

Cody looked as though he was going to throw up when he came out "Uh! If we got a point of every time she kissed me in there…"  
**"**We'd be millionaires!" Sierra added.

Chris pulled out a trailer for Total Drama Action…. After it had finished Noah was like "Um... what?"

Chris just laughed and told him **"**That piece of cinematic gold is the Japanese promo. Total Drama is _huge_ here!"

"Okay, but that was in English! Why did they dub our voices?" Courtney said, I think she was a little insulted.  
**"**Oh yeah. Turns out the locals here don't like the sound of y'all. Sorry..." Chris replied.  
**"**No, you're not!" Courtney screamed.  
**"**True." Chris said in a bored tone and then proceeded to explain the challenge. "For the next challenge teams have to create, direct and produce commercials for Chef's new candy, the Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails. Let's call this challenge, I dunno…. 'the Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails challenge of celebration fun'! And here's the good part, Chef himself will judge each of the commercials!

You guys get to pick props for your commercials. For winning the first challenge, Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot gets to choose first."

This meant that we get to pick last. I decided to fight with Gwen and Courtney over what to do in our ad, and storm off again. This will leave Sierra and Cody to complete the challenge, and since they won last time, I'll just let them win again.

Team Chris' ad was pretty funny. It featured Owen ihn a moster costume saying "Rawr! Monster noises!"  
Then my beloved Alejandro awkwardly said "Oh no! The large out of shape monste-e-er!"  
Followed by Tyler "We must ru-u-u-un!" Sounding almost robotic.  
But the funniest part of all was when Noah said "Think of the childre-e-en." With absolutely no life.  
But I nearly threw up when Izzy added "He's so ho-o-ot!" Of course she would say that, after all, Owen was _her_ boyfriend.

Then they sang their jingle.

In the end Chef gave us the challenge, like I knew he would, because we used exploding doughnuts.

To celebrate Sierra shouted "Group hug!" and hugged Cody. Gwen, Courtney and I attempt to join in but Sierra pushed us away. "BACK OFF!" I forgot that she did that. I still felt sorry for Cody; it must be very hard having a stalker.

Team Victory lost, and voted off DJ, but Harold sacrificed himself to show that he had 'honor'. I was glad that another challenge was over. I am another step closer to saving Alejandro.

* * *

A/N: Now that you have read, don't forgot to REVIEW. Please. I will only update once I know whether there are enough people interested in this story or not. After all there is no point writing a story that no one reads!

Also I like to know what I need to improve on. I love the actual episode when Alejandro says"Oh no! The large out of shape monste-e-er!" or when Noah says "Think of the childre-e-en." Very funny!

This made me think that maybe (because I don't write every little detail of every episode) that I am leaving out some of my readers favourite parts of episodes. So If you really like a certain part of the next episode which is 'Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better' then please include it in your review, and I'll put that in the chapter I write for that episode.


	7. Her Again

I was resting in my special place in the luggage compartment of the plane. Sure we had won the last challenge, but doing exactly what I did last time was getting really boring. Of course it was worth it to save Alejandro, but still it was boring.

Just then flashes around the room occurred and I was pretty freaked out. "What the heck!" I called out.

"Don't be afraid, it's only me." Replied a voice. I had not expected an answer.

"What are you doing here?" I exclaimed recognizing the fairy godmother, correction_ my_ fairy godmother.

"Hello Heather. I am here to warn you that if you continue to play the game the same as before, Alejandro's fate is doomed to be the same as before." She looked serious, but still I didn't think that she was right.

"How can you possibly know that? I mean I've changed my ways, I'll get to the finish and choose differently this time!" I told her, growing impatient.

"Yes, that's true but there are other events that lead to Alejandro's death." She looked sadly towards the losers' compartment where Alejandro was and then asked "Do you really want to risk it?"

"But how can you possibly know that?" I insisted. Although she had succeeded in worrying me. What if I was putting him in danger, again?

"Darling, if I can send you into the past, what's to stop me from traveling into the future and checking that you are making the right choices?" She replied. That did explain quite a bit, and she must be telling the truth, after all, why else would she have helped me in the first place?

"Okay…so maybe you're right," I agreed "but I don't know what else to do!" I let my head drop into my hands in despair.

"Don't worry, I'll send someone new into the game to help you. They'll know what to do. And I promise that you, Alejandro and the person I send to help you, will all make it to the final three." She waved her hands around as if she was going to leave but then suddenly added "Or maybe I'll send more than one person to help. Actually while you're here you guys can help fix up the relationships of other contestants. Such as Duncan and Courtney, Owen and Izzy, and maybe fast track Sierra and Cody."

"Wait! WHO DO YOU THINK I AM MATCHMAKER! I can't do that! I am here to save Alejandro, I can't be distracted!" I knew she was helping me, but I couldn't help losing my temper. My main focus was my own relationship, even though I sympathized with everyone else none of them were at risk of DYING! I could feel the heat surfacing to my face.

"Look, I know it will be hard, but fixing up their relationships will help you save Alejandro." She tried to tell me.

I wasn't having a bar of it. "I won't do it!" I said folding my arms.

"If you don't Alejandro will die, and there will be no point you being here. If you fail to sort out all the relationships, I'll send you back to the future!" That hit me hard.

"I guess I have no choice then." I sighed giving in. "But I have no idea how to, what happens if my best isn't good enough?"

"Don't worry. It will be. Besides I will be sending in one or more people to help you. They'll be here tomorrow, anyway weren't you just thinking that it was too boring around here? Well now's the time that things can become more interesting, and you'll be saving him at the same time!" She clapped her hands together happily.

"That's true." I smiled; yes it was getting boring around here. "But what if I head into the wrong direction again?" After all if I was going the wrong way now then what's to stop me from going the wrong way later?

"Then I'll come right back to guide you." She assured me and then disappeared. I guess that all I could do was wait.

"Thank-you." I called, but she wouldn't have heard me.

"You're welcome." Echoed a voice, even though she had gone. Even though she was helping me, I couldn't help but be freaked out!

* * *

Okay so I am adding in a character or two. I am getting bored of writing out the episodes the same as they happened, so it's time to stir things up. The thing is I want you guys (the reviewers) to come up with characters. So send a review in the format of:

Dear Fairy Godmother,

I think I would be good to help Heather get together (name of pairing) because…

(Note you can explain more than one pairing.)

(Also I am aware that some people like the Duncan/Gwen pairing better than the Duncan/Courtney one. I want to put the most popular pairing into my fic, so I can please the most amounts of people. To help decide which one I write about, I will have a poll open on my profile. But if you want a say you better vote quickly as I hope to have decided which pairing to use very soon.)

Then give a character description of yourself.

From (Your Character's name) aka (your character's nickname).

Oh, and even if you don't have a character I STILL WANT FEED BACK, please. So please review. Okay sorry this took so long to update, and also once again if I failed to respond to your review, let me know!


	8. The helpers

**A/N:** Okay sorry it took a year to update, I've picked characters from LuckyNumber18, Victoire1993 and WordWarrior192. If your character didn't get selected don't worry read the bottom A/N.

* * *

I woke up dishearten but surprisingly well rested. Although I had only been asleep for one night, it felt more like an _entire_ year. I remembered that today my helpers were arriving and things were about to get interesting. The rest of my team was still asleep so I snuck off to confession. After all, I wouldn't be able to sleep now, and I wanted to fill in time.

On the way I passed three contestants chatting together. _Hang on_ they weren't contestants. One of them was wearing a blue sleeveless shirt over a white vest, black jeans and blue flats. Her outfit was accessorized by silver hoop earrings and black-framed half-moon glasses. Her hair was in braids, with little white beads at the end of each strand. She looked happy, _too_ happy.

To her left was a pixie looking guy, he had short spiky brown hair, yellow eyes and a pointy nose. And to her right was a girl with short red hair just above her shoulders and bangs that framed her face. She was about as tall as Gwen and _freakishly_ skinny.

Just then Chris walked past, ignoring us. He suddenly stopped, backtracked and stared at the newcomers. "Okay, just for the record, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Chris fumed

"Contestants." said the pixie looking boy coolly.

"Um,_ no_ you're not! I pick out the contestants here, and I certainly don't remember choosing you." Chris said sarcastically.

"Well we chose ourselves." added the skinny girl.

Wait… are they _my_ 'helpers'? I knew I had to do something before Chris booted them off the plane. "NO!" I yelled, trying to look angry "YOU CAN'T COME HERE, SKIP CHALLENGES, AND THEN _JUST GET IN_!" Okay, maybe that was a little over the top. Then again the old Heather was always over the top.

The girl threw me a confused look, pointed to herself and her companions and then to me. I nodded, giving them the thumbs up behind Chris's back. If they hadn't realized my actions were part of my plan to keep them here, maybe I was a better actor than I thought.

Everyone else showed up, wondering what all the commotion was about –including Alejandro.

"That's right!" added Chris "You can't just come in here and –Wait, since when do you make the decisions Heather? _I'm _in charge. Not cool."

"But-"

"No buts!" Chris glared.

"Ha ha, they said BUTT!" Of course Owen would have to say something like that. I rolled my eyes. Everyone looked at Owen annoyed. He shrugged his shoulders. "What? It was funny."

"Yeeah, I'm just gunna ignore that." remarked Chris.

"Look, you can't let them compete. Not unless you want to seriously annoy the rest of us, and stir up heaps of drama and –"

"Just_ shut_-up Heather. You are giving me a headache, and how can I be my totally awesome self with a heada –Wait,_ upset_, _drama,_ that equals…. more ratings! Okay you guys, you get to stay. But as an awesome plot twist you have to pick a current contestant each to kick-off." Chris smiled evilly. This was going just the way I wanted. But I felt bad that two people would get eliminated early.

Courtney folded her arms crossly "That's against the rules Chris, I'm going to call my lawyer….."

"Yo man, what part of _head-ache_ don't you understand?" He said walking off "Jeez, people these days."

"Wait!" I saw Alejandro run after him, "Chris please, you can't seriously do –" but Chris was gone.

"YOU!" spat Courtney "HOW DARE YOU THREE DO THIS! I worked hard! I deserve this!"

The three new contestants ignored her, and the boy addressed everyone "Everyone please leave now."

"Why should we listen to _you_?" asked Courtney.

"Because I hold your fate in my hands." He said smugly.

Noah just shrugged his shoulders and walked off. I think he found the whole ordeal boring. Everyone else followed, Gwen, Alejandro, everyone even _Courtney_. I suppose they were worried that staying would get them eliminated.

I was about to leave with the others when the girl with braided hair grabbed my arm. "Hi I'm Lainey, and this is Oscar and Katya." She pointed at the others.

"You can call me Kat." said Katya.

"I guess you guys are here to help me then?" I asked, even though it was obvious.

Oscar rolled his yellow eyes "Well Duh."

"So what's the plan?" I asked them.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so thanks guys for waiting a year, _a year_, for my update. I will update this next week, and I mean it! So long as people review this chapter, as I might have lost my old fans due to the time it took to update. I hope not, I'm so sorry guys.

And as to the characters I didn't pick, I have selected a few others that will appear later in the story. It would be too confusing to introduce all of them at once though. Plus each character has a certain role in my plot, for example I've picked a certain person to bring back Trent later on. That's right he's back!

Sorry and thanks again …. Make sure you review. Oh yeah and checkout my new story 'I have always been there', put my heart and soul into it, but no ones reading/reviewing it!

PS: Wolfgirl666 I find your last review very funny, thank-you


End file.
